


Quarantine

by Guineapigs1



Series: Clueless Lovers Forever [7]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Kyoko/Ren Week, Kyoko/Ren Week 2020, One Shot, Social-Distancing, and they were quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guineapigs1/pseuds/Guineapigs1
Summary: The Japanese government has issued a stay-at-home order to prevent the spread of the coronavirus. Since they have to practice social-distancing, Kyoko and Ren realize just how much they miss seeing each other in person.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Series: Clueless Lovers Forever [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm so late in posting the last one shot for KyokoRen Week 2020. A lot of things happened in my personal life these past few days, which delayed the posting of this chapter. Nevertheless, this quarantine one shot is in response to the prompt, Risk. I hope you enjoy.

"Hello, Mogami-san."

Kyoko couldn't keep a smile off her face as her video call with Ren connected and she was finally able to see him. From being in his apartment so many times, Kyoko could tell that he was in his living room, sitting on the couch.

"Hi," Kyoko greeted back. It had been a while since she saw his face, since before the government lockdown started. Although they had spoken on the phone a few times in the past few days, this was the first time they had video-called.

"How was your day?"

"I've been handling deliveries for the Darumaya while Okami and Taisho cook in the kitchen. Other than that, I've worked a little on memorizing scripts. How about you, Tsuruga-san?"

"Like you, I've looked over some scripts. I also worked out."

"What did you eat throughout the day?"

Kyoko frowned as she saw Ren smile sheepishly at her.

"Tsuruga-san, I've told you that you have to eat three square meals every day! Since we're in quarantine, you should have more time to cook yourself healthy meals."

"I'm afraid I'm not a very good cook. Even if I was, I don't have much to work with in my fridge."

"Then go to the grocery store!"

"As I said, even with ingredients, I don't know how to cook."

"Then I'll teach you!"

"You'll teach me?"

"Sure! I'll text you a grocery list, and we can video call every morning to prepare meals for the rest of the day…"

Kyoko could see Ren's lips turn up into a smile. "Thank you, Mogami-san."

"Someone needs to make sure you survive during the lockdown," Kyoko replied, her lips curling up into a smile as well.

…

It became a daily routine for the both of them. Kyoko would video-call Ren each morning to teach him how to make new dishes. And after the first cooking lesson when Ren had admitted to only making himself a cup of coffee when Kyoko had asked what he ate for breakfast, Kyoko had suggested they eat breakfast together. So that she could make sure he was eating right, of course. If their daily video-call also put her in a good mood for the rest of the day, then that was only a plus.

After their meal prep, it seemed that they would talk for at least an hour every single day. And that wasn't counting how much they texted each other afterwards throughout the day. When Kyoko wasn't on her bike delivering orders from the Darumaya, she would check her phone. It wasn't like there was much else for her to do during quarantine. She had more time to work on her dolls and memorize lines, but she quickly became tired of doing those things after the first two weeks of quarantine.

Although Kyoko was fond of Okami and Taisho, she missed seeing other people. Her co-stars, Yashiro-san, Moko-san… She missed all of them. Especially Ren. Even though she spoke to him everyday, talking to him on a small, grainy screen wasn't the same as seeing him in person. She hoped that the government lockdown would end soon.

She knew she was rather lucky to live with others. At least the Okami and Taisho could keep her company. Kyoko worried about Ren. Since he lived alone, he hadn't seen anyone for so many weeks. Although he didn't say it out loud, Kyoko knew he must feel lonely.

"Kyoko-chan, we just got one more delivery order. They've already paid, so all you have to do is deliver their food," Okami-san called from the kitchen. It was just past the time when the Darumaya stopped accepting delivery orders, but Kyoko supposed that as long as the Darumaya couple were willing to make this one last order, she would as well. Kyoko put on her face mask and gloves, waiting a few minutes as Okami and Taisho prepared the food for the order. Once they handed her the bag with the order, Kyoko mechanically programmed the address into her phone like she did for every delivery and set off on her bicycle.

When she arrived, Kyoko had to do a double-take. She hadn't even noticed earlier, but the order was for someone in Ren's apartment complex! Stepping inside and letting the security guard know that she was making a delivery, Kyoko read the address that Okami had given her more carefully and smiled.

When she arrived in front of the door of the apartment that had ordered the food, Kyoko knocked. Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal Ren. He was wearing a face mask like her, and although Kyoko couldn't see his smile, she knew he was smiling by the crinkle of his eyes.

"It's been a while, Mogami-san."

"Not really. We just spoke with each other this morning."

"I meant that it's been a while since we've seen each other in person."

"It has been...Anyways, here's your food, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko held out the bag for him to take.

"Thank you." Ren took the bag from her hands. "Do you have any other deliveries to make tonight?"

"No, you were the last one!"

"Then…would you like to come inside? It's been a while since we've seen each other in person."

Of course Kyoko would like to go inside, but they were still under quarantine. "I don't know…"

"You don't have to agree if you're worried about one of us transmitting the virus. It's just been a while since I've seen anyone in person…"

It wasn't fair. Ren was using his deadly puppy eye technique! He knew that she had no way of saying no to that face.

"I-If it's all right with you, then sure," Kyoko replied, watching as the corners of Ren's eyes crinkled up again in a smile. She followed him inside his apartment and to the couch. Ren set the food on the table as she sat on the other end of the couch away from him. Ren took off his mask and frowned at the distance between them.

"You don't have to sit so far away."

"But social distancing…"

"They recommend for people to stay 6 feet apart. You're more than 6 feet away."

Kyoko pouted but moved closer until they were only 6 feet apart. She heard Ren sigh, but they were still under lockdown! Even if she wanted nothing more than to sit side-by-side with him, she was taking it onto herself to protect the both of them! In addition, she lived with two people that were under the high-risk category for contracting the virus, so she couldn't take any risks for their safety.

"The lockdown has been quite difficult. Although I wouldn't consider myself an extrovert, I didn't anticipate how hard it would be not being around others. My calls with you are sometimes the only thing that make my day worth going through," Ren said, causing Kyoko to blush.

"I guess I'm lucky to live with other people. I can't imagine being by myself for so many weeks."

"It's been more quiet than usual. Without work, I've had a lot of time to think about my goals in life."

"For you, acting is your life, right? And you haven't been able to do what you love for so long…"

"You're right. I miss acting. But I've realized that something else is more important to me now."

"Huh?"

"Mogami-san, I know I said I didn't want to change our relationship in that elevator, but I've missed you so much. When we first got notice that we would be put under a lockdown, my first thought wasn't how I wouldn't be able to act for who knows how long. Instead, I thought about how I wouldn't be able to see you in person. The lockdown has helped me realize just how important you are to me. I can't imagine how I would have gotten through these past few weeks without speaking to you. I can't imagine living without you, Mogami-san."

"Y-You're only saying that because you've been alone in quarantine for so long. If we were under normal circumstances, then-"

"No. Although I say that quarantine has helped me realize this, truthfully, I already knew that you were the most important person in my life a long time ago, Mogami-san."

Kyoko's blush darkened. How can he say such things so easily?

"Mogami-san, I want to change our relationship. I will respect your decision if you refuse, but will you be my girlfriend?"

"B-But if we change our relationship, how will it work?" Kyoko stammered.

"It'll be difficult, especially since we still don't know when this will all be over, but I want to be with you, Mogami-san. We can get through it together."

Ren gave her a small smile and scooted a foot closer, waiting to see if the action was okay. Kyoko reciprocated by closing the distance between them, taking off her mask in the process. Ren had been alone for so many weeks, and even though Kyoko was trying to keep the Darumaya couple's safety in mind by maintaining social distance, she also knew that it was very unlikely that Ren had the virus since he had not come into contact with others. Kyoko grabbed one of Ren's hands in her own gloved ones.

"Tsuruga-san...I would also like to try changing our relationship," Kyoko said softly. Ren broke out into a bright smile and hovered a hand next to her cheek. Kyoko put her cheek in his hand. Ren's breath hitched, and he pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry. I really want to kiss you right now, but I know you are only trying to keep the both of us safe. I shouldn't push you like this."

"I want to as well," Kyoko admitted. Ren turned to her, raising a hand softly to her cheek once again.

"Are you sure?"

Kyoko nodded, and Ren gently lowered his head to press his lips against her own. Kyoko melted into the kiss, and although she was inexperienced, she mimicked his gentle movements. His hand came to rest on her hip, and Kyoko instinctually leaned into it, causing the kiss to be even deeper. When they finally pulled apart, Kyoko pressed her fingers to her lips, not able to hide the small smile at the tingling of her lips which reminded her of the kiss they had just shared.

"Mogami-san, are you hungry?"

"Eh?"

"I bought enough food for the both of us, hoping that you would accept my offer to come inside..." Ren rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well now that I'm here in person, I'll finally be able to make sure you eat a proper dinner," Kyoko grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Kyoko and Ren were not properly social-distancing in their apartment, but I hope all of you are staying safe during these times and not following their example ;). Remember to wear masks and wash your hands to prevent the spread of the virus!


End file.
